epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/One Year on This Wiki!
Let's Just Get to It! WOW one year on this wiki. I never thought I'd see my anniversery, I thought I would sadly miss it. But thanks to two astute individuals this isn't the case. BUT enough about that dear folks I have some things to say. Firstly, THANK YOU ERB WIKI! It's been a blast and I've made many friends thanks to this wiki. I've also found many new experiences in life and even learned a bunch of new things. But.... I Was Banned Back in Dec. 7th? While this was true I still came to the wiki everyday even after banned. And when I was angry at the time it would be the vent out angry by making fun of users. When I was sad to look back at the memories I thought would be just that. And when a certain good friend told me I would be coming back soon, then I looked at the wiki to await my arrival. Truth be told I monitored this site anyways. So yes it is technically a year for me. The List: Obviously I'm gonna say some things about people here, good things. HOWEVER, know I drew these at random because I don't want favoritism. Not only that, but if you're not on here it's not because I don't recognize you, there is just so many people here. I know you're keepin' it trill and smooth don't worry. Killerface: Oh look it's the FGT who won't play AC Syndicate when it comes out. NO UUUU- But seriously you've been a nice person for the most part. And I dig the german speaking in chat you do occassionally. Btw I'm mid way through season 2 of Jojo. Thank you bruh. GIR: Yeah we don't really talk much, but know that I respect you. And I'm lovin' your battles man, rock on! Legion: You know damn well JL would whup the Avengers ass don't lie. Hahaha anyways, serious face activate. Legion you've been a very great friend to me through thick and thin. And it seems we share the same praise for Silver Surfer, he's just so beast. Even if we disagree you and I won't let that break friendship and I've always liked that. You were one of the few people I know to cool me down when I got pissed, that takes a lot and I thank you for cooling me down. Thank ya again. ^.^ Tiger: Look at the pro rapper over here, he's swerving through with some serious swagger. Tiger I was surprised you won the ERB wiki hurt/heal of 2014, but also glad. Although you should've won the t- *loud bus rolls by* Too imo. I look forward to talking to you more so I can get to know more about you. Other than that you're odd, but then most of this wiki is. Even I'm odd, so it's not a bad thing. :P TKandMit: Ahh the great trivia maker. I still can't belive you thought of an answer to my question about Socrates being a future re-used footage cameo and how to put that in words so quick. Let's hope it's so, so we can see some excellent explanation skills from you. In other news I heard you're releasing an album, good on you so you're starting your career then? Last thing I want to add is that your advice has helped much. May the ice be with you and thanks. Joe: I'm glad that when I came back you were very kind to me. You're a good person Joe, flawed like the rest of us, but a good person nonetheless. You're hilarious too I should add. Say are you interested in the Victorian Era? Just curious because you seemed pretty excited for AC Syndicate. Because if so, hey me as well it's one of my favorite time periods, I loved pretty much all the things in that era. Back on point, you have become a friend to me and thank you! DudeWithASuit: Thank you for allowing me to be here on my anniversery since you shortened my block and listened to Nail, but it was you who excuted the shortening of my block. And yo I heard you got a record deal because them mixtapes were lava bruh. On a serious note, you've been a fantastic and funny admin. It was a great choice that you were promoted last year, I just wish I knew more about your personal life as I love life stories. Ey I look forward to them user vs history blogs. Those are really hilarious. So thanks you DwassyG. Wonder: Ahh the game enthusiast and excellent rapper. Though you and I have had our quarrels we generally get along and I really respect you. I also respect TDERB which I know that new blog is droppin' once season 4 ends. I can just feel the excitement for when it does. In chat you're pretty funny and sassy at times, plus the fact you bring up excellent points. Wish I knew more about your life story, but I guess that stuff is kinda private. Jap: You're pretty agreeable and nice to me. Although lay off the god- *hrs of ranting later* Because no more Japanese speak pleeease. In case you couldn't tell last statemnt is a fat cunt and it has no place in this world. I'm actually not really that annoyed by your Japanese speaking. Although I'd like to get to know you more, this is all I have to say sorry it wasn't long. Anyways thanks for being a good friendie! Wachow: Really lovin' them parodies man and am excite for Wiki Kombat. You're another comical mod and like me you don't really take kindly to punks. As I've seen angry Wachow, too scary4me, and thank god I wasn't on the recieving end. I hope everything is alright in your life because you're one of the gears of this wiki. Keep it trill and thank you very much. EpicNail: Hey you made it on this list, YAY! You were the one that convinced me not all hope was lost that I still had a chance to come back. Because truthfully I was going to quit after block, but thanks to you this isn't so. You've been very supportive and we've had even more interesting convos since last year. Not to mention you've helped me lyrics wise and helped me with stress. All around you've been really helpful and kind. I look forward to your battles and then new swag fighting game you're doing. Last thing still awesome they made you a mod and thank you missy. Taviwave: Yeah you really should talk more in chat, I know it's hard because we are so weird, but the trick is to find your inner weirdness. That's how I adpated, though I was quick with that because I am pretty odd. So Wretched Writing right? I'm curious to see what that'll be like if it isn't started already. I noticed you edit quite frequently too, I'm a little jealous, wish I was the editting type. Here wanna swap types I wouldn't mind at all, LOL no. But thank you for everything Tavi. Bantha: Munkee the penguins and your kind are now equal in my eyes. All hail the animal alliance! HUZZZAH! Bantha you're very good at handling arguments and usually not choosing sides. I've also noticed you're good with serious blogs as well. And the munkeee is very much intelligent. Overall you're a great mod and thank you bruh. Jude aka Bobdave: Damn that rapping talent, though. I can actually see why you won last year and might this year tourney wise. You have also helped me with lyrics and I'd be willing to bet you have advice on singing. Which is crucial to me. But anyways Bob I should get to know you even more on chat. Thank you Bob. ProbablyNoah: THANK YOU MY MENTOR! Thanks for the support too, I hope one day I get enough skill to guest star in one of your battles. I adore your battles and I wish I could talk with you more. For the most part you're very good at arguing and very good with words. Thank you so so much. Lexi: Naruto swagger. But on the real I'm glad you and your special someone had gotten to talk. I love you as a friend and I really hope things are going great in your life. I also have noticed you're pretty good at rapping. Thank you Lexi for being one of the most kind person. Mind: I hope you got that breathing sickness cleared up. Because I don't want to lose you, you're mah homie. You've been very supportive of me and I thank you so much for that. I hope I've helped you just as much because I try my best to. Thank you Mind for everything. Alright for those I forgot, you're not forgotten I just don't want to make a really huge list. And like I said I know you're keeping it trill, love ya, and respect ya. In Conclusion: ERB wiki has changed my life for the better. Before I was someone who suffered too much verbal abuse online and then I came here and that changed. But I'm still a little bashful when it comes to praise. I'm very happy that I'm apart of this community and hope to learn and share many new experiences. Imma try to edit more. BUT thank you for reading if you did. I'd appreciate if all the people listed saw this, but if they don't well I'll just tell em' screw it. Category:Blog posts